Lunar 2 Is Wacked
by SaintSeiya06268
Summary: Hiros Party embark on a crazy quest: Can be Considered a Sequel to Lunar 2 Crazie


Hiro and Party Gone Hyper  
  
  
  
Involves  
  
Jean-Stripper  
  
Leo-Dates Jean and is a porn star  
  
Lucia-Crack Ho  
  
Hiro-Gay with Ronfar  
  
Ronfar-Gay with Hiro  
  
Lemina-Has to deal with them  
  
(Random Characters like Mia Alex Luna Kyle Jessica and Nash maybe Ghaleon)  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Jean: ::Walks on stage with her fans::  
  
Jean: Ya want it BOYZ?  
  
Crowd: OH MAMMA YEA!  
  
Jean: ::Kicks off her High Heels and Anklets::  
  
Crowd: WHOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOO  
  
Jean: ::Throws her fans::  
  
Crowd: MORE MORE MORE  
  
Jean:: Begins unbuttoning her top and then the whole dress falls off::  
  
Crowd: YEAA  
  
::Switch to Leo on Pentagulia Penthouse::  
  
Leo: OH YEA OH YEA  
  
Girl: KEEP IT COMIN LEO-CHAN  
  
Leo: YOU BET I WILL  
  
Fans: THAT HORN IS SOOOOO HORNY  
  
::Switch to Hiro and Ronfar's apartment::  
  
Hiro::kisses Ronfar:: MMMMHMMMM YEA  
  
Ronfar::waves wrist and sounds like a girl:: GO YEA MISS THANG.  
  
Hiro: be quiet ::kisses Ronfar  
  
Narrator: Lemina…….  
  
Lemina ::Driving:: YEA JOIN THE MAGICAL GUILD OF VANE. Lemina swerves and breaks as Lucia stumbles across the road.  
  
Lucia: Lil Bunny Fuu Fuu hoppin thru the forest  
  
Lemina: DEAR GOD LUCIA WHAT ARE YOU SMOKING  
  
Lucia: Crack………………………… Lil Bunny Fuu Fuu…………. HEY PEOPLE LOOK AT THIS ::She Rips off her Clothes:: YEA YEA YOU LIKE ooooo ::passes out::  
  
Lemina: EEEEEEEEEE::Gets out and Grabs her in the car::  
  
Lemina::Drives::  
  
Lucia: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
::Back with Jean::  
  
Jean: I KNOW YOU LOVE ME ::Flashes Crowd Once more::  
  
Crowd: YEA  
  
Jean: I have to leave  
  
Crowd: AWWWWW  
  
Jean: Bye ::leaves::  
  
::Back to Leo::  
  
Leo: TUNE IN TO TOMORROWS SHOW , WHEN LEO WENT BAD  
  
Fans: YEAA GO LEO!  
  
::Back to Ronfar and Hiro::  
  
Hiro: LIKE WHO IT IS LIKE SOOOOOOOO STEAMY IN HERE  
  
Ronfar: Like I know man this was HOT SEX  
  
Narrator: ok……. Back to Lemina  
  
Lemina: LUCIA GET OUT OF THE SUNROOF  
  
Lucia: weeeeeeeeeeeeeee ::flashes cars and watches them swerve into walls:: LIL BUNNY FUU FUU……… WAIT. ::She gets out of the sunroof fully and stands on the top of the car.  
  
Lemina: JESUS CHRIST ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY  
  
Lucia: HONEY FLASH ……. LA LA LA LA LA LAL………………………::SHE FLIPS TURNS AND FLASHES AND MORE CASUALTIES PILE UP.  
  
Lucia: AI NO SENSHI(LOVELY WARRIER) Cutey Honey!  
  
Lemina: YOU ARE CRAZY WARRIER BITCH ON CRACK YO  
  
Lucia: I like that line better  
  
Lemina: UGH  
  
::Back to Leo,Jean,Hiro and Ronfar::  
  
Leo: So what did you 2 guys do all afternoon  
  
Hiro: Had hot sex  
  
Ronfar: And more hot sex  
  
Both: AND REALLY HOT SEX  
  
Leo: ok……………….  
  
Jean: I was a Gypsy Dancer,Police Girl,Waitress and Bartender  
  
Leo: Im so proud of you  
  
Jean: Me 2  
  
Narrator: Lemina and Lucia come walking in and Lemina looks as though she may pass out.  
  
Hiro: HARD DAY GIRLFRIEND  
  
Lemina: The worst I found lucia stripping and she is high on crack  
  
Lucia: LOOK AT THE LITTLE BUNNY'S GO  
  
Lemina: SEE!!  
  
::Mia walks in::  
  
Mia: Killy Ga Ichiban(Kyle is Number one)::Leaves::  
  
Lemina:ok…………………….  
  
::Suddenly a guy appears on TV::  
  
Guy: I am Ben Dover you call me  
  
Lemina::Interupts and he hears somehow:: ILENE DOVER?  
  
Man: No you call me Emperor Shojo  
  
Jean: EMPORER GIRL  
  
Emperor: SHUT UP  
  
Emperor: One I am canceling Jean is Stripping and Leo's Pentagulia Penthouse permantly  
  
Jean::GASP:: OH NO  
  
Leo: EHHHHHHHHH  
  
Emperor: 2 anyone who is gay may be sentenced to Jail  
  
Hiro: LIKE OH MY GOD  
  
Ronfar: Like whats up with that  
  
Emporer: and 3 any one under the influence of crack must strip  
  
Lucia: Ok fare enough  
  
Emporer: For me  
  
Lucia: HOW CRUEL!!!!!  
  
Emporer: That is all for any mad or angry mobs please come to Neo vane were there will be no locks or any protection for me in sight. Thank You.  
  
Leo: Lets get him  
  
Lucia: But what about the security?  
  
::Switch to the party on the Destiny::  
  
Hiro: Like lets makesure our makeup errrr equipment is on  
  
Everyone: Check  
  
Ghaleon: Ready for another fight Hiro  
  
Hiro: Like your gone Ghaleon and besides its boring defeating you now  
  
Ghaleon: FINE ::DISSAPEARS::  
  
Hiro: Here we are Neo Vane  
  
::The party Rushes in Neo Vane::  
  
Alex: Im sorry I cant let you Pass  
  
Hiro and Ronfar: And like why not!  
  
Alex: cause……. I DIDN'T GET MY FAVORITE GAY COUPLE'S AUTOGRAPH  
  
Hiro: Like OH MY GOD WHY DIDN'T YOU LIKE SAY SO  
  
Hiro and Ronfar::AutoGraph Alex's Forehead::  
  
  
  
Alex: Thanks ::disappears::  
  
Everyone::Rushes in the Magic Guild::  
  
Lemina: Sho….::TRIPS::  
  
Leo: Yowsa  
  
Jean: Harsh so Harsh  
  
Lucia: That's more embarrising that the time I had Hiro kiss me and he vomited for 2 whole days.  
  
Shojo: Ah I knew you'd come  
  
Hiro: Like die!  
  
Hiro: Turn On Attack  
  
Ronfar: Lesbian Bi Sexual Feelings  
  
Jean: Stripping Ala Slow  
  
Lemina: Mega Magic Turn on  
  
Lucia: Crack Turn Flame  
  
Leo: Horn Shoot Attack  
  
Shojo: AHHHHHHH IVE BEEN Defeated  
  
Lucia: But our attacks didn't hit you  
  
Shojo: Oh well AHHHHHHH ::Rolls on the floor in agony::  
  
Hiro: LIKE SHUT UP ::Shoves sword in his heart::  
  
Shojo: ergh ::dies::  
  
Lucia: MY HERO ::Kisses Hiro::  
  
Hiro: AHHHHHHHH NASTAY!  
  
Ronfar::Smacks Lucia off Neo Vane::  
  
Leo: HEY  
  
Jean: Seduces Leo  
  
Leo: Nevermind  
  
The End 


End file.
